


Trade

by Kikyorocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Ben Solo, Ben Solo is in trouble, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Lightsabers, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Love, Rough Sex, Sex, Tenderness, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, saber sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyorocks/pseuds/Kikyorocks
Summary: Rey wakes up to find herself tied to a bed. (That's all I'm going to say. Want to surprise you.)





	Trade

Rey’s body shook awake at the sound of a door closing. She tried to move her head to see her surrounding and whoever came in, but her body was bound. She looked to be on some sort of mattress. Her face and nose kept running over the black silk fabric. Her body ached from the strange position. Her front on the bed, but her back arched up and her butt in the air. Rey force feeling the cool air hit her most sensitive part. No she couldn’t be. She looked down slightly to find her chest bare on the silk. No she panicked. 

“It’s good to see your finally awake.” 

Rey froze swallowing the lump in her throat. “Be..n” She felt the bed shift slightly with the weight of someone else. A leather glove touching her cheek. She tried to turn her head again to look at him, but couldn’t

“Yes sweetheart.” He whispered.

“What am I doing here?” Rey could tell without even looking he was smirking. She felt him lean forward his hot breath touching her neck and ear. 

“Isn’t it obvious sweetheart.” 

Rey gasped feeling a tongue lick her neck. She tried to squirm , trying to get away from his slick tongue.

“Your friends traded you for their freedom.” 

Rey’s eyes widen. “Lier.” 

“You know I don’t lie to you, sweetheart.” He purred into her ear. “Your worthless friends traded their freedom for you.” Ben groaned nipping at her ear pulling it with his teeth. “I got the better deal.” 

Rey bit her lip fresh tears slide down her cheeks. “What do you want from me.”

“I thought I already made that obvious, sweetheart.” His gloved finger stroking down her back causing her to shiver. 

Rey glared into the sheets feeling her anger and hatred boil for him. “Well you can’t have me.” 

“You say that, but…” Rey gasped feeling her face heat up. “Yet here you are wet for me.” Rey called out feeling his fingers part her folds caressing her aching core. “Don’t deny it.” 

Rey bit her lip trying not to moan feeling Ben’s fingers touching and teasing her opening. 

“You want me.” Ben growled pushing his finger inside. 

Rey whimpered hiding her face into the back sheets feeling his finger move in and out of her. “No…” Rey felt his movement stop him pulling his finger out causing her to whimper at the lost. 

“Lier!” 

Rey called out feeling him shove something large and cold up her pussy. She clawed the sheets. Fresh tears going down her cheeks. It stung the object stretching her, but. She groaned feeling it being pushed farther inside her. But, it also felt good. 

“You like that don’t you.” 

Rey moaned in agreement. 

“You like being fucked by my lightsaber.” 

Rey’s eyes widened. “Lightsaber?” 

“That’s right sweetheart. My lightsaber is inside you. You don’t deserve my massive cock after all you’ve done. No matter how much you want it.” Ben growled shoving it farther in. “I should turn this thing around and light it up in you. End my trouble and suffering.” 

“Ben I know you wouldn’t.” 

Kylo gritted his teeth hating being called his old name. “It’s Kylo! Why shouldn’t I turn this on!” 

Rey bit her lip. Sensing his hurt. She knew she hurt him when she felt him during the throne room. “It’s because… I know you feel the same way I do.” 

Kylo halted his movements. 

“I love you Ben. I always have.” Rey sighed in relief feeling the saber being pulled out of her. Slowly she felt her ties being losened. She felt Ben turn her around his body on top of her’s, looking at her with pleading eyes. 

“Say it again.” His lip trembled. “Please.” 

“I love you.” Rey felt his lips crash against her. 

Ben felt tears fall down his cheeks as he kissed her lips with so much love and devotion. Caressing her hair as he whispered her name. Like a prayer. He lips finally parted ways from her. He touched her cheek. “Rey.” 

Rey smiled and wiped his wet cheeks with her thumb. “Ben.” 

Ben closed his eyes kissing the palm of her hand. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

Rey smiled pulling him back in for another tender kiss. “Your back Ben. your back.” 

Ben sighed relaxing into the kiss holding Rey close to him never wanting to let go. Ben’s eyes shot open feeling Rey’s kissing getting more aggressive with her licking and nipping at his lips. “Re..” His voice was muffled with Rey’s tongue entering his mouth exploring and licking. He finally pulled Rey away panting and gasping for breath. “What are you doing?” 

Rey rolled her eyes flipping them over so she was on. Placing her aching core against his pants. 

Ben eyes widened feeling her wetness pool onto his pants. 

“You started his Ben and were going to finish it.” 

Ben panicked feeling Rey open his uniform shirt and pushing it off his body. Leaving him only in his tank top and pants. 

“You sure wear a lot of layers.” She giggled watching Ben squirm when she started to push his tank top up. “What happened to the confident Kylo Ren I knew.” Rey joked. Finally pulling the top over his head leaving only his bottom half left. Rey reached for the waistline of his pants about ready to pull them down, but Ben’s shaky hand stopping her. 

Ben’s face was beat red as he stared at Rey. “I’m a vir...gin.” 

Rey just smiled touching his scar. It was really cute how he went from confident Kylo to shy timid Ben in seconds. “It’s okay Ben. I’m a virgin too. If your not ready Ben I understand. We can stop.” Rey was about to get off him, but Ben’s hand shot up grabbing her hips forcing her to stay. 

“I’ve waited 29 years to have you. I’m not waiting another second.” 

Rey smiled helping Ben pulling his pants down until his cock sprang out already glistening with precum. Rey watched in awe as little white droplets slid down the aching cock twitching for attention. 

Ben hissed feeling Rey touch his tip gathering his cum onto her fingertips. His eyes widening and feeling himself became harder at the sight of her licking his cum off her fingers. “Rey. Aghhh.” He called out feeling her mouth engulf his tip. Sucking eagerly. “Rey.” He panted intertwining his fingers into her hair pulling her closer to his aching cock. “Rey, Rey!” He called out trying desperately not to shove his cock down her throat. “Rey, please I’m going…” 

Rey felt him jerk inside her mouth his cum filling her mouth. Rey pulled away swallowing what was in her mouth. 

Ben covered his face trying to hide his shame and embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

Rey just giggled pulling his hands away. “Don’t be. You were perfect.” Rey finished pulling his pants off until he was completely bare. She placed herself on his lap until there sexes touched. She rested her hands on his shoulders to balance herself better. 

“Rey are you sure about this. I heard sex for girls hurt. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Rey kissed his scar. “I sure Ben. I’ve wanted you since the moment we met.” 

“You did.” 

Rey nodded. “I love you Ben.” 

Ben finally smiled grabbing Rey’s hips helping her lower herself onto him. 

Rey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when Ben was finally completely inside of her. It pinched a little, but it was nothing compared the lightsaber he was using earlier on her. She felt happy complete. 

“Does it hurt?” 

Rey shock her head no. “No. It actually feels wonderful like I’m finally complete.” 

Ben sat up wrapping his arms around her. “Me too.” He cupped her cheeks and pulled her into another kiss. 

“Ben.” Rey panted as she clung to Ben’s shoulders as she moved up and down on him. 

Ben gritted his teeth meeting her movement with his thrusts. “Fuck… Rey.” He never felt anything so good. She was tight around him. It took all his self control not to cum first. 

“Ben I’m…” 

“Cum for me sweetheart, I can’t hold on much longer.” 

“Ben!” 

“Fuck!” Ben called out feeling Rey’s tightness squeezing him causing him to release his seed inside of her. Ben body plopped down on the bed breathing hard with Rey in his arms and his cock still nestled inside of her.

Rey sighed rubbing her face against his bare chest feeling his warm cum enter her womb. She whimpered feeling him pull out missing the loss. 

Ben chuckled lifting her body to put them under the sheets. He pulled her close playing with her hair. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Hey Kylo are you done in there. We had a deal remember.” 

Rey froze the tender moment now gone. 

“Come on we don’t have all day.” 

Wait why did that sound like Poe? 

Rey squeaked pulling the covers over her chest when the door opened and there stood Poe. 

“Do you mind. We’re having a moment.” 

Poe just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah whatever. You can snuggle and talk about how much you love each other later. You have a paper to sign.” 

Ben grumbled grabbing the pen from Poe and signing the paper. “There you happy. Do you mind leaving so I can have a moment with Rey.” 

“Okay have fun dude.” 

“Wait!” Rey yelled. “What the hell is going on!” She then turned to Ben. “I thought you said they traded my freedom for theirs?” 

“We did.” Poe said. “You for the surrender of the First Order.” 

“What!” She yelled glaring at Ben and Poe. “You traded me for the surrender of the First Order.” 

“Well yeah. It was a great deal.” 

“Poe you jacka…” 

“Hey don’t give me that. We did it for you.” 

“Poe!” 

“Hey these past few months you’ve been moaning and groaning about Ben when you thought no one was looking. Trust me girl. I did you a favor.” 

“I’m going to murder you!” 

Poe laughed. “Gotta go.” Running out of the room before Rey could get him. 

Ben sighed. “God I thought he would never leave.” 

Rey then turned to Ben glaring at him. “And you!” 

Ben paled swallowing the lump in his throat. “Um surprise….” 

“Why, you stuck up, half-witted, scruffy nerf-herder!” 

Ben crawled out of bed starting to dress. “I think I should go. Give you time to wrap your mind around it.” 

“Ben Solo!” 

Ben ran barely missing a vase being aimed towards him. He sighed resting his back to the wall. Yep he was in deep shit now. “Thanks Poe.” He mumbled to himself. 

“She’s a lot like me when I was that age.” 

Ben froze to turn. “Mom.” 

“Hi Ben.” 

Before He could say anything she pulled him into a hug. 

Ben bit his lip. “Mom I…” 

“It’s okay sweetie.” 

Ben bit his lip as he clung to his mother crying. “I’m so sorry Mom. I was…” 

“Shh it’s okay baby.” 

“You probably hate me.” 

Leia pulled away pulling her down to her level. “I could never hate you.” 

“Mom.” Ben sobbed wrapping his arms around her. “Do you think Dad hated me for what I did?” 

“No. He loved you more than anything.” 

After a good long cry they finally pulled away.

“So how long do you think Rey going to be mad at me?” 

“If she’s anything like me. Quite awhile. You better start making it up to her. She’s a good one and you would be an idiot to let her go.” 

“I know mom.” 

“Be fast about it too. I want some grandbabies before I die.” 

Ben laughed “I know mom.” 

Rey smiled peeking through the door watching Ben and his mom having such a sweet moment. It wonderful that Leia finally had her son back and she finally had the man she loved, but… She smirked evilly she was going to give him payback for what he did. Yes pay back indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I know I should be working on my other stuff, but this came to my mind and just had to write it. Also I'm thinking about a part 2. Rey's revenge. Leave a comment and say if you want a part two.


End file.
